Busted!
by Remixz
Summary: Annabeth is getting married but not to Percy, What will Nico and Thalia do to push there bestfriends back together. More Chapters to come. Has action (there only about 19)


**My new PJO Fan fiction, Charecters may be OOC this chapter but wont be in chapters to come (I don't own PJO)**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

To say i wasn't nervous was a understatement it's been three years since iv seen Annabeth and the others,Today is my birthday i finely turn sixteen and that's because i quit the hunters, yes me Thalia Grace quit the hunters, now i am stood outside Annabeths New York apartment gathering the courage to knock finely after five long minuets i do.

I waited for a few seconds until a tall curly-haired boy opened the door, "So sorry wrong apartment"I stutterd, the boy smiled at me and asked "Are you here for Annabeth?"I nodded listing to him calling her over I started to wonder if it was a mistake coming here that was untill Annabeth saw me "Thalia!"She squealed racing over to when i stood smothering me with a hug "Wow Annie you haven't chaned"She let go of me giving me a playful glare "Don't call me Annie"I smirked following her inside.

Annabeth lead me into the sitting area and made me a drink, I sat down and thanked her.  
"So Thals what brings you here I was just about to IM you?"I dabated with myself trying to find the right time to tell.  
"Nevermind me what's new with you?"I maned to get out and her smile grew "I'm engaged Thals"To tell you i wasn't utterly shocked wholed have been a lie "Your what?"I managed to stutter while she rolled her eyes.

"How did this happen?"She was about to reply but i cut her off "Wait scratch that who to?"I was hoping she would say Percy like everybody predicted untill she shouted a guy named Aaron into the room "Aaron Davis meet Thalia Grace Vice Versa"Annabeth introduced us, after a few friendly word's i asked one question that my mind was nagging me to "How did this happen where's Percy"Annabeth frowned at his name then started to tell the story.

It turns out Percy and Annabeth broke up because Percy got offered a once in a lifetime job in Iceland let's just say Annabeth didn't want to hold him back so they broke up.

"Ah, so how did you two meet then"Suprislingly Aaron wanted to tell the story so i listen while he started "Well i was in Starbucks with my best friend who knew Annabeth we spent the afternoon together and it kinda went from there"He was about to carry on when he got cut of by someone bursting threw the door calling there names "Speak of the devil"He said which confused me untill a boy around a year older than me rugged dark hair gothic clothes and coal-black . i know those eyes "Death breath!"I stated i was in so much shock i nearly fell of the chair  
He gave me the most dazzling smile "Pinecone face!"I lept up embracing him in a hug "Gee i missed you too"I smirked at his cockiness and sat down.

"So Aaron Annabeth why you call me down here?"They both smiled, i knew what was coming "Where engadged"Nico's smile dropped he wore a blank expression we fell into silence "Well man you don't seem exsited"Aaron was the one to break the awkward God. Nico smiled again ethan though i could tell it was fake."Congratulations"He said giving Aaron a 'Man hug' making me and Annabeth burst out laughing we sat there talking for hours until i remember i had nowhere to stay.

"Before i forget could i stay here tonight?"I wasn't afraid to stay in a hotel alone in New york city, I am the daughter of Zeus I just wanted company "Of course Thals"Annabeth sqweald obviously excited which made the rest of us chuckle "Hey Nic why don't you stay tonight saves you the drive back?"Nico nodded and i burst out laughing, all eyes turned to me but i just dismissed it even though i was laughing at Nicos nickname 'Nic'.  
We talked for another couple of hours until Annabeth and Aaron went to bed leaving me and Nico alone in the dark and science untill one of us dared to speak, "You can have the couch Thals ill have the floor"I smiled and thanked him.

Now it was about 2:00am and i was still awake, it wasn't the couch that was perfectly comfy it was my thoughts."Nico are you awake"I asked into the darkness he mumbled a 'yeah' I sighed "It doesn't seem righ"I herd him roll over "What dosn't?"I sighed again "Annabeth and Aaron"This time it wasn't me to sigh it was Nico "I know,I know Thals","Well why haven't you done anything she belongs with Percy!"I qwiped "I know Thals i tried my best to separate them"He shot back clearly agitated "Percy's back" He then said barely above a whisper after registering what he said i sat bolt up "WHAT" Nico sighed and also sat up "I saw him a few days back he said he's dated but nothing comparedto Anabeth"I sighed lieing back down Nico copying me "We need to do somthing"I murmerd "Agreed"Nico replyed.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I haven't seen Thalia in what three years she was more beautiful that ever. Wait. what am i say this is Thalia.I wonder if she had fallen asleep more that i wonderd why she was here, "Thals?"I herd some shuffling then a quite reply "Yes Nico"I was hesitant to ask but i did anyway "Why are you here?"It was silent for awhile all i could here was her breathing untill she replied "I quit the hunters"She then sighed To say i was shocked was the understatement of the year, I must have fallen asleep thinking because the next thing i remeber was waking up to the smell of bacon.

I sat up looking around taking in the suronings Thalia wasn't on the couch, Annabeth and Aaron where cooking in the kitchen, i slowly stood up my back aching from sleeping on the floor but really iv slept in worst conditions, I sighed remembering the time Persephone made me sleep on the bank of the river Styx, i walked in the kitchen to be greeted by Aaron and Annabeth, I sat down at the ready-made table waiting for Thalia to make a appearance of which of course she did. we all had breakfast and chatted until Aaron had to leave for work which left me, Thalia and Annabeth sat alone at the table.

"How long are you in New York Thalia, don't the hunters need you?"Annabeth was the first to speak, Thalia stiffened at the mention of the Hunters I could tell she was debating whether to tell Annabeth so i gave her a encouraging smile which she took, "I quit the Hunters"Annabeth looked stunned I stayed silent "Why?"She asked Thalia smiled saddly"I wanted my old life back i missed you guys to much"Annabeth nodded and smiled understanding what she ment.

"You can stay here as long as you want Thals, we have a guest room it just needs clearing out plus Nico is here alot you will have company when me and Aaron are at work"This made me smile a lot i bet i looked like a high hamster, i was just so glad i had Thalia and now maybe i possible could tell her how iv felt all these years.


End file.
